A Legend in Miniature
by floofyMiko
Summary: A little home for little ficlets. Avatar drabbles, one-shots, and poems get tossed here. Assorted genres. General rating. Sporadic updating! Pairing will most likely be Zutara, but I may occasionally branch out to others. CH 4: Iroh won't stop talking.
1. When Blue Meets Gold

**Miko's Random Avatar Shorts Dumpsite**

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once...Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to its respective owners...and not to me.

* * *

**1. When Blue Meets Gold**

Character(s): Katara's POV; includes Zuko

Pairing(s): Zutara

Notes/Warnings/Spoilers: None

Genre: Romance...ish

A/N: Written for my College Creative Writing class. Zutara in the form of a strict Shakespearean sonnet. What more could you want? XD. Oh, and choco.sushi.nut made me post this XP.

**

* * *

**

He sits, he scowls, he does nothing but brood;

He snarls, he glares, he fumes in silent rage;

I wonder at his melancholy mood,

But his pale face reads like a clouded page

He tugs at loosened locks of midnight black,

His iron form adorned in deepest red:

The bloody hue of orders to attack;

Regret and shame hang heavily on his head.

A scar he bears, a testament to pain;

A tear he'll shed when he thinks no one sees;

His will burns bright, raw passion like a flame;

The fire he wields could consume fifty seas.

They grasp not our forbidden love, and yet—

When blue meets gold there's no match better met.

* * *

-Fin- 


	2. Hair

**Miko's Random Avatar Shorts Dumpsite**

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to its respective owners...and not to me.

* * *

**2. Hair**

Character(s): Katara, Zuko

Pairing(s): Zutara, sorta…

Notes/Warnings/Spoilers: None really, except for OOC-ness? XD;

Genre: Humor, Romance (if that's how you interpret it)

A/N: Lake Laogai…was interesting…but again, no _real_ spoilers here. Wow. And this drabble has to be my fastest update EVER O.O

* * *

"Zuko?" 

"Hn."

"Zuko, why do you have emo hair?"

"…_What?_"

"Emo hair. It's very…"

"Hey. What are you doing…?"

"Hmm…"

"…Katara. _Stop petting me._"

"Oh! But your hair…it's so soft and fluffy!"

"…"

"Hmm…I can't decide which way I like it best."

"What are you _talking_ about, you crazy waterbender."

"Humph."

"Ow! What was _that_ for?"

"Here I am, complimenting _you_, and the only thing you can do is insult me?"

"Well, you didn't have to whack me with your stupid water!"

"…"

"OW! All right, that's _it!_"

"Ha. And what are _you _going to do, huh? May I remind you that you're traveling with _us_ now. That means my brother, Aang, _and_ Toph would be on _my_ side before you could even _try_ anything. Besides, you wouldn't want your uncle coming over here and scolding you about attacking a _girl_, now would you?"

"Well…you attacked me first!"

"You didn't have to be so rude!"

"_Rude?_ Who's the annoying little girl who just had to start _touching_ me?"

"…_WHAT?"_

"Wow, Katara…you're getting really red."

"Ohh…you…"

"_OW! _Okay, now you're just asking for it! There's something seriously wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with _me_, you stupid, arrogant, good-for-nothing ex-prince!"

"You stupid, irritating, _weak _waterbender!"

"…HYAH!"

"Hngr…!"

"Hey! _Watch_ it!"

"_You_ watch it!"

"Ah! That was really close!"

"Oh, don't even. You've got an entire river at your disposal."

"I _know_ that."

"Well then, take advantage! Or maybe…you're just too _weak_?"

"Y-you…you're absolutely _infuriating_!"

"_You're_ infuriating!"

"HRAAH!"

"…Wait…what are you doing…?"

"TAKE _THAT_!"

"…Katara…!"

"…Woah!"

"Urk…"

"L-let go of me!"

"Y-you let go of _me!_"

"Gah!"

"H-hey!"

"Stop!"

"Gyah!"

_**SPLASH.**_

"…"

"…Oww…oh just great, now I'm soaked…"

"…"

"Katara? Are you okay?"

"…"

"Uhh…"

"…"

"Katara. Why are you petting me again?"

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think I like your hair this way the best…"

* * *

-Fin- 

A/N: Oho…(snickers) XDD


	3. Crossing the Crossroads

**Miko's Random Avatar Shorts Dumpsite**

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to its respective owners...and not to me.

* * *

**3. Crossing the Crossroads

* * *

**

Character(s): Katara's POV

Pairing(s): Guess…

Notes/Warnings/Spoilers: A _little_ spoilery for "Crossroads of Destiny" of the Book Two: Earth Season Finale.

Genre: (A bit of) Angst, Romance

A/N: A (PATHETIC) excuse to update ::shifty eyes:: Poem written in school in response to a Do Now assignment…

* * *

I thought you changed your ways, your dreams;

I thought you gave them up (for me?)

I thought you saw the redeeming light;

I thought her lies, her schemes you'd fight.

By your side always, your uncle stood;

And faithfully, I thought I'd too;

We never had a chance to start,

But already, you broke my heart.

* * *

-Fin- 


	4. Motormouth

**Miko's Random Avatar Shorts Dumpsite**

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to its respective owners...and not to me.

* * *

**4. Motormouth**

Character(s): Iroh's POV, others…

Pairing(s): Wouldn't you like to know?

Notes/Warnings/Spoilers: References the Ba Sing Se story arc, including the Book 2 Season Finale

Genre: General

A/N: Three guesses as to when and why I started writing this… (Hint: Look at the author's notes of my other random drabbles x.x)

* * *

"Ah, welcome! I did not expect to see you here; this is a pleasant surprise! Come, come in, sit down. It is very nice to see you again. How about a nice cup of freshly brewed ginseng tea? It is today's special. Ah, how I enjoy saying that! Doesn't it just sound so professional and wonderful? I am not one to brag, but I must say I am very proud of this place. I took great care in the minute designs and layout. Atmosphere is just such an important part of any tea shop. I decided to aim for something grand, yet cozy. Oh, and of course, the name of the store is extremely important! 'The Jasmine Dragon.' It has a nice sound, doesn't it? Ah, but none of this would matter if the tea isn't good. That is, obviously, the crown jewel of any self-proclaimed tea shop! Have you ever tried my tea? No, I do not believe you have. Well, I am more than happy to be able to share some with you today. Ginseng is a wonderful herb with both relaxing and stimulating properties, you know. It is a soft, warm brew with a golden, woodsy flavor and a nice tang. Simply exquisite, and one of my personal favorites! I will have some brought over immediately, along with a small bowl of noodles and some fruit! Yes, in addition to the many different brews of tea we also serve light dishes, suitable for breakfast, snacks, and of course, tea time. And it's all delicious, if I may say so myself. We have an extensive menu now, mostly because of our new, well-stocked kitchen, kind, enthusiastic staff, and wonderful new location. Lovely view, isn't it? It is so peaceful and quiet here; even the air is clear and sweet. The Upper Ring sure is different from the Lower Ring. Oho, and the clientele! I have refined, well-to-do men and women of all ages coming in to enjoy my tea. Now isn't that _something_. I am honored. Ah, this is just the type of life for an old man like me: to just settle down sharing my passion for tea with as many people as I can. A real dream come true. It is a rare opportunity and gift to be able to enjoy life's simple pleasures such as this, to sit with customers and to chat and laugh, to enjoy good tea and good food and a good game of Pai Sho every once in a while, as well. And to see old acquaintances again; _that_ is an especially wonderful thing. I think this is the perfect way to retire from a past life of fighting and sorrows. A new, fresh start. Oh, I almost forgot! I even have a new name here: I am Mushi. Yes, I am truly lucky to have the chance to start over. It is a good thing for everyone to be given a second chance, if just for the pure and slim possibility that they will turn around and be able to do things right. The 'impossible' _does_ happen; I have lived long enough to have seen it many times.

"So, what brings you to my humble little establishment? It must be some strange, yet happy coincidence that you ended up here. After all, I do not deny the fact that there are several other wonderful tea houses in this area. But on the other hand, I do not believe in coincidences. I believe every meeting is for a purpose, every confrontation a reason, and every encounter a destiny! Surely you agree? All the people you've met, all the places you've visited, it changes you. Life never stands still, and people never stop transforming. A recent event has reminded me of this. It was something so out of the norm, I could hardly believe it myself. But I must ask: why couldn't I believe it? I have always had the most faith in him, along with his poor mother. I should have expected it, even. But, he has truly grown. He is stronger, happier, and seems at peace with himself and his past. I trust in him. I once told him that we are all connected, every being on this earth. That all the elements are one, that our differences don't make us very different after all. How interesting life is! How full of surprises, and sorrow, and laughter, and despair, and hope, and darkness, and light, and magnificent new things…

"There we are! Speaking of which, he here comes! He has another name, as I do: He is Lee. He has been very helpful and supportive of me, especially in recent days. I know you two have met before under less-than-desirable circumstances, but I know he has changed. Perhaps things will go better between the two of you now? Especially if we all share a nice pot of ginseng! Ah, Nephew, over here! We have a special guest with us today. Oh yes, perfect! That smells wonderful, a fine brew, I already can tell. Lee, could you go and get two more cups? We will be having tea with this young lady here, catching up on things…maybe even apologizing. We've gotten a new start in life with this grand opportunity, and now, I am sure it is time to mend relationships and take things back to the way they should have been. …Oh? Miss? You're leaving so soon? But why, may I ask? And what about the tea? Z—Lee? You are leaving as well? Well, if you are going, the very least you could do is escort her home…oh. OH. Well now…isn't _that_ interesting… Hm. And just like that, I am left to enjoy this lovely pot of tea alone. Rushing off just like that without a single word to me. Ah, young people. So rash, so conflicted, and how quickly their emotions change. Or perhaps…not really a change. A realization? After all, I suppose I would call these _desirable_ circumstances. The times may change…but there are some things, some actions, some looks…that never quite lose their meaning…

"And now, I am simply talking to myself. Ah. To you, the best of luck, Prince Zuko…"

* * *

-Fin-

A/N: Yeah…the prompt was actually something like, _How would you be greeted when visiting someone's house? _O.o Yup. And this is where my mind took me. I know it's weird…x.x But I'd love feedback, please!


End file.
